Crimson Lines
by xxRawrmayxx
Summary: What happens when you live with abusive step-parents and you have nobody to talk too? You resolve your problems by cutting. Take a peek into Miroku's life. C&C would be appreciated.
1. Welcome to hell

_Crimson Lines_

Miroku wasn't your average teenager, his parents were both dead. They were assassanted when he was 6. And his step-parents hated him. Miroku step-parents were rich and moved alot, so moving was a normal occurance to him.

"MIROKU! We're moving you. So you better pack your fucking stuff." His step-parents had a habit of moving at least every 3 months.

"Whatever." Miroku sighed and swung his bangs in his face. Bullfuck, like he even unpacked his shit. He knew they would be moving soon, so he didn't even bother unpacking.

"Where are we moving this time?!"

"Tokyo."

Great. Exactly where he wanted to move. Good thing he was 16, 2 more years until he could move out. No more rules, no more fucking abuse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"We're here!" Miroku's step-mother sure was excitied about being here.

'PSh, whatever. We'll be moving soon.' Miroku thought cruely too himself.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

*2 days later*

"Miroku, we're going to enroll you into Chiodya High. "

"Wait.. what? I've always been homeschooled by Fumo sensei.."

"Are you talking back?" A fist slammed Miroku into a wall. "Useless bitch."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'Great. I'm stuck at a school with other kids. I actually have to talk to people..' Miroku sighed. Groaning about shit wasn't exactly his nature, but he couldn't stand being around people. People asked questions and they're was alot of questions to ask about Miroku.  
His black clothes, black eyeliner, and messy hair was sure to catch some attention. Miroku was almost posetive people were going to stereotype him. And he would have to wear a jacket or long sleeves around everybody. He couldn't risk them seeing his scars on his wrist.

Miroku walked slowly towards the high school. He looked at the huge sign "Welcome to Chiodya High School." He could've almost swore it said "Welcome to Hell."

Miroku reached the high school and walked in. It looked half-way decent. Atleast there wasn't any blood on the wall. Miroku slowly approached the principle's office and walked in.

'No use in running away now...' Miroku thought to himself.

"Ahhh. you must be the new student, i'm ." He held out his hand and Miroku stared at it like it was a dager.

"Uhmm.. I'm Miroku.. Where's my first class?" The principle finally cought on that Miroku wasn't going to shake his hand and put it down.

"Right this way." The principle started walking fastly down the hall. "This is the classroom. 1-A. Enjoy yourself."

Miroku walked in and everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

'Great, just what i want and need, attention..'

* * *

A/N: Yes, i'm new to writing story, i guess. C&C would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to have chapter 2 up by tomorrow.


	2. Unmasked

AH. Sorry this chapter is so late. =.= My mom restarted my computer and bleh. Whatever, here it is. xD

* * *

Sango stared at the new boy, he was pretty hot. She loves his thin frame, jet black messy hair, and earrings.

Sango found herself getting lost in his dark blue eyes.. Yet they looked so sad.

"Class, this is Miroku." The teacher introduced him to the class.

"Uhmmm. Hi...? I guess i'm Miroku." Girls giggled as he talked.

"Bitches.." Miroku thought.

"Well, , you may sit by , Sango raise your hand. Sango raised her hand slowly and Miroku began walking slowly towards the back of the classroom.

" Oh joy.." Miroku thought sullenly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

*lunch*

Miroku sat by himself in a corner of the lunchroom.

"Sit by yourself and stay alone and you'll be just fine." Miroku thought to himself. He sure did do alot of thinking. Maybe he was crazy. Miroku's thoughts were intrupted when a girl sat down next to him. Hey.. He remembered her from first & second period.

"Hey. i'm Sango." She held out her hand. And once again Miroku stared at it as if it were a dager.

"Uhhhh... Hey. I'm Miroku."

"Well, welcome. You don't seem very social." Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and shook it.

"Thanks, I know i'm not.. You seem a little too social."

"Uhhh...."

There was an awkward silence between the two until Inuyasha and Kagome came and sat down by Sango.

"So this is the new kid?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"Mmmhh."

"He seems Anti-social" Kagome said poking him in the cheek.

".... Don't touch me, please."

"SEE. Anti-social!"

"Stop making a scene Kagome!!!" Sango screamed covering Kagome's mouth.

"Well, i'm done. See you guys later." Miroku said jumping up and walking out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

*after school*

Sango sighed as she walked towards her car. She had, had a long day and was just ready to go home. She had gotten in a fight with a girl after lunch and gotten 4 detentions. Her parents were going to kill her!

Sango stared at the cigarette burner in her car and picked it up slowly. She pressed it against her skin roughly and gasped loudly and quickly dropped it. If anybody was watching her, her secret would be out.

Miroku stared at Sango through her window. Now he knew her dirty little secret. Of course, he wasn't a snitch and wasn't going to tell anybody, but he sure wasn't going to let her get away with it easily.

Miroku knocked on her window gently and Sango rolled it down.

"Yesss?" She asked in a innocent tone.

" I know your little secret, but i have no attention on telling anybody. I need a ride home though, mind giving me one?"

"Uhhh. Sure...." Sango said as she almost cried.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

*sango's house and POV*

I can't believe i let him find out my secret! What if he tells somebody? Why was i so stupid and careless to let somebody see what i do? Sango angerily threw a pillow at the door.

"SANGO!!" Her parents yelled from downstairs.

"4 detentions?!?!?" They yelled at her as she came downstairs.

"She started it."

" I don't care. Your grounded. Your lucky i don't beat you senseless."

*NORMAL POV*

Sango ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed. She hated life, her parents, and love. She just wanted to die.

* * *

O:! Never saw that coming3


	3. bleh

Hello everybody. . I'm having some difficulties in life right now, so it's going to be hard for me to update every so often. NO. i'm not closing this story. i'm still continuing it. It's just, last night my friend tried to kill herself, now i'm very concerned. And i need some ideas on what to say. I cannot say something like "OMG. DONT DO THAT!", because i've attempted suicide multiple times.

Good thing is she's okay, she's on medicine and so am i. We're both going to therapy and shit. Any ideas on what to tell her? Any ways to comfort her?

ANYWAYS. I have serious writer's block -_-. Any ideas? Tell me! email me- or . Or IM me on aim. xxrawrrmayxx.

Or put them in a review. :D I actually read those. Reviews help me. Soooo yeah. And if you have any other kinds of stories you want me to write TELL ME. I'll try my best to write it for you3.

bye loves!


End file.
